


Teenage Dirtbags

by Spidermansalterego



Series: WICKED High [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Genderfluid Newt, Locker Room, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidermansalterego/pseuds/Spidermansalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho walks into the locker room to find Newt trying on a cheerleader uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dirtbags

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Ember (Shuckfaceparadise) for putting this into my head. Also I'm no good at titles *shrug*

The material is thinner than he expects when he slides it over his hips. He turns to look in the mirror and sees it slip down to reveal his hip bones.  He pulls his tank top up over his head and places it on the bench beside him. He eyes his body and holds a tiny cropped shirt in his hands. The school board had decided the uniforms were far too revealing and as luck would have it, he got stuck with the job of cleaning them and returning them to the company. _Sometimes student body president has its perks_ , Newt thinks with a smirk.

He tugs the top over his head and eyes the mirror. The skirt is still sinking low on his hips but he sort of likes the way it looks with the way his hipbones pop out. He eyes his hairy legs and cringes, wishing he could shave it off without drawing in questions. He doesn't mind the stomach hair as much, he sort of likes the trail of it leading down the dip of his hips.  He puffs up his chest and flexes, smiling a little at how his muscles look in contrast to the tight top that barely covers even _his_ chest, let alone a busty cheerleader's.

He stays in that position for another moment before he hears the door creak open and he feels panic rush in his chest. He doesn't have time to do anything but pray that it isn't the coach or the football center Gally. He sucks in a breath and waits anxiously for the person opening the door to see him.

He watches as Minho enters and immediately tugs off his sweat soaked and grass stained shirt. He drops it to the floor and eyes himself in the mirror. It takes a second for him to register Newt's reflection and turn to look at Newt. He slowly drags his eyes across Newt's body and lets his mouth hang open for a moment.

"Newt?" He asks, raising his eyebrows and stepping closer towards him. "What are you uh, doing here?"

"Cleaning the cheerleaders uniforms for council." He says quickly. "You?"

"Working out some new plays with coach." He licks his lips and eyes Newt's skirt. "Lose a bet, or?"

"No." He says with a shake of his head and then curses himself for not running with the lie. Minho cocks an eyebrow as if to say 'Go on.' so he does. "I just wanted to see how it looked." He says, honest and quiet. Minho nods as if he gets it, and stares at Minho's chest, the words WICKED scrawled across is.

"Why are you all sweaty?" He asks, changing the subject quickly. "I mean, you said you were just figuring out plays so that couldn't have taken too much effort."

Minho laughs, tossing his head back slightly. Newt eyes the skin on his neck and finds himself wanting to sink his teeth into it. He wills the dirty thought away and tries to coax his face into a neutral expression.

"We can't all be as _naturally_ fit as you, Newt." He says gesturing to Newt's stomach with his hand and brushing the tips of his fingers against Newt's skin. Newt bites his lip and feels the blush rush to his face.

Minho licks his lips and looks at him with an odd expression on his face. Before Newt can even think about it, Minho has him pressed against the lockers. Minho grabs a hold of his wrists and drags his arms up over his head. His mouth is so close to Newt's that he can feel Minho's breath against his lips. Newt fights the urge to remove the distance and fights even harder not to buck his hips against Minho's.

"I gotta say" Minho whispers quietly, pinning both of Newt's wrists with one hand and letting the other trail its way down Newt's body. He stops when he gets down to Newt's hip and let's it rest there, his thumb moving lightly across his hipbone.  "You look pretty hot in a skirt."

And with that, he closes the distance in between their mouths. Newt reacts immediately, slipping his tongue into Minho's mouth and grinding his hips against him. Minho continues to hold Newt's wrists, but uses his free hand to run across Newt's body, as if he can't touch enough of Newt.  Minho pulls back from the kiss and Newt thrusts his head forward, kissing him quickly before he starts sinking his teeth into Newt's neck. He feels Minho slowly drag his teeth across his skin, and begins to suck. His hand is firm and warm on Newt's hip. He lets out a quiet moan when Minho drags his tongue to another spot and sucks the skin into his mouth.

He feels Minho grin into his neck.

He nips lightly on Newt's jaw and runs his hand over the thin material of his skirt, where his dick is pressing against it.

"This okay, right?" He asks, just to be sure. Newt nods, enthusiastically and lets out a hoarse "Yes, more than okay."

Minho grins "Good." He captures Newt's mouth with his own again, and slides his hands up Newt's skirt and rubs against the outline of Newt's cock in his panties.

He breaks the kiss and smiles mischievously at Newt. "Newt." He starts, sliding the skirt lower on his hips to reveal red lace. "Are you wear panties?"

"Maybe." Newt answers, his face as red as the lace. Minho responds with something Newt can't quite make out, but vaguely sounds like  'ohmygodthatissofuckinghot' Newt grins at his response and uses it as an excuse to break free from Minho's grasp on his hands.  He grabs onto Minho by his ass and pulls their bodies even closer. Newt matches Minho's legendary grin and slips his thumbs into the waistband of Minho's shorts.

Minho grins back and slides Minho's shirt off of him, Newt reluctantly let's go of Minho in order to get it all the way off. Minho runs his hand down Newt's chest and stomach slowly. He looks up and makes eye contact with Newt for a moment before he breaks it by slamming his mouth against Newt's. Newt smiles slightly into it and takes advantage of his hands being free by touching as much of Minho as he can mange. He pulls back for a second and presses a quick kiss to Minho's lips.

"I may be in a skirt" He presses kisses along Minho's face in between each word, and finishes the sentence in a low, growling voice "But I can still fuck you like a man."

Minho responds by enthusiastically pulling Newt Into a kiss. He tugs lightly on Newt's hair and Newt flips them around so that Minho's face is pressed into the locker.

He presses kisses on Minho's shoulder and grinds his hips against Minho's ass. Minho lets out another moan and Newt can't help but grin. He slides off Minho's shorts slowly and reaches around to grip his hard cock. "Do you want me to fuck you, Minho?" He says into his ear.

"Yes, fuck, please." He answers in one breath. Newt kisses the back of Minho's neck and runs his tongue along Minho's spine before he realizes something.

"Shit. Do you have a condom?" He asks quickly. He hears Minho's head knock against the locker. "Nope. Do you?"

"Nope."

Newt pulls his hand away from Minho's dick and flips him around. "We can make do." He says, pressing a kiss to the tip of Minho's nose and dropping to his knees. He licks his lips and looks up at Minho, who is staring down at him contently, before taking Minho's cock into his mouth, he hears Minho gasp at the contact and gets to work. He sucks and hums contently, letting Minho dig his fingers into Newt's hair. He runs his tongue along Minho's dick and feels Minho yank on his hair and knock his head back into the locker. He lets out a low moan and Newt continues to lick and suck enthusiastically.

He feels Minho's grip tighten on his hair as he lets out a loud moan and mumbles. "Mm gunna..." Newt flattens his hands against Minho's hips and pushes him back lightly into the locker. He hears Minho mumble "Fuck, Newt I'm gonna..." before he feels a warm liquid fill his mouth. He swallows around Minho's cock and pulls back with a smirk. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before standing up.

Minho's head is pressed back against the lockers, his breath heavy and uneven. Newt presses a quick kiss to his neck and smugly murmurs "Not bad for a dude in a skirt." into Minho's neck.  Minho grins back in agreement and puts a warm hand on the small of Newt's back to pull him tightly against his body. He presses his hand flat against Newt's stomach and lowers it into Newt's panties. "Let me help you out with that" He says in a low voice, pawing at Newt's cock. He jerks him off roughly, presses kisses to Newt's neck and taking in the sounds of his breathy moans. Newt comes with a breathy "Minho." and Minho can't help the smile that spreads across his face.

They stay silently pressed against each other for a moment before Minho realizes where they are and how they must look. He reluctantly speaks after imagining the look on an onlookers face if they came in to see Newt in his come-covered skirt pressed against a naked Minho.

"We should probably hit the showers." Minho says into Newt's ear.

Newt nods slowly and steps back. He slides the wet skirt and panties off in one movement and steps out of the heap on the floor. He picks them up folds them, dropping them onto the bench.

"Looks like you're going to have to re-clean that one, huh?" Minho jokes.

"I'm supposed to send them back to the company today." Newt says, shaking his head. "Hopefully they won't notice one's missing."

"God, I hope not." Minho says, grinning at the idea of Newt wearing it again. Newt shakes his head and smiles at Minho, who responds by ruffling Newt's hair and slapping his ass.

"Hit the showers, kid."

Newt laughs and follows Minho toward the stalls. 


End file.
